yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle of Pride Rock/The Tunnel Trap/Simba vs. Scar/Scar's death
Here is how the final battle with Scar goes in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. At last, Scar begins to make in confession to the whole pride. Scar: (grudgingly but clear) I killed Mufasa! Nala started towards Scar, the hyenas and heartless attack Simba in a wall of teeth. As the lionesses joined in, Timon and Pumbaa came in with Pumbaa charging with Timon riding him sending the hyenas and heartless flying everywhere. Timon and Pumbaa: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah! Timon: 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo! Batty Koda: (trumpeting) Charge!!!!! Bowling strike sound effect as hyenas fly, Rafiki whacked a hyena off Simba. With a battle scream, he joined the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style, complete with cheesy sound effects. Rafiki: (as he hits various hyenas) WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww! Meanwhile, Timon was running from Shenzi into the cave being cornered. Timon: Please don't eat me! Pumbaa: Drop'em! Shenzi and Banzai turned to see Pumbaa in his extreme anger. Banzai: Hey! Who's the pig? Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: Uh-oh. They called him a pig. Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: Shouldn't done that! Pumbaa: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?! Timon: Now, they're in for it! Pumbaa: They call me, MISTER PIG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (as he charges at Shenzi and Banzai) As Pumbaa charged, he drove the hyenas off. Timon: Take that! And that! (etc.) Banzai: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ... Pumbaa: Take that! And that! (etc.) You yellow belly... Zazu: Take that, you stupid... (etc.) As for Jiminy and the others, they attacked the hyenas and heartless. Jiminy Cricket: Why... I'll knock your block off! Scuttle: (taking them down) Take that, You jerks! Sebastian: (pinching a few hyenas) Eat my claws, You filthy beasts! Dinky: (as few of the hyenas were scared off) Yeah! Go on and beat it! Where's Simba? Boomer: There he is, Dinky! There he is! Pumbaa: Jiminy, we're gonna need your help! Timon: We have lure the hyenas away from Simba while he fights Scar! Jiminy Cricket: Say no more, Timon, you and Pumbaa got all the help you can get. Big Mama: With you all the way, Jiminy. However, a couple of Armored Heartless and Soldiers blocked the path. Timon: Right after we fight those guys off first, (looks at Pumbaa) Pumbaa? Pumbaa: Way ahead of ya, Timon! Dash: Let's do this! So, Pumbaa and Dash used their strength to take them out. Then, the Aerial Knockers flew towards the group. Scuttle: Bombs away! (knocking them down with boulders) At last, they continued on the find the hyenas who're following Simba. Meanwhile, Simba spotted Scar as he got away and Simba chases after him. They all wind their way to an area near the top of Pride Rock, where the hyenas cornered Simba, who snarls at them. Then, Timon and Pumbaa looked down on them from a ledge above them. Timon: (loudly enough for the hyenas to hear) Hey, Pumbaa! What do you call a hyena with half a brain? Pumbaa: (chuckles) Uh, beats me, Timon. What? Timon: Gifted! With Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, listening for the punchline, Timon and Pumbaa laughed as Shenzi and Banzai scowled, but Ed bursted out laughing as Banzai smacked him. Banzai: They're talkin' about us! Shenzi: (menacing, advancing on them) For your last meal, you're gonna eat those words. Pumbaa and Timon are grinning from the ledge above; they both suddenly zipped away, leaving dust clouds in their own shapes that linger for a few moments. They screamed as they run down the side of Pride Rock, until they reach a tunnel entrance where Jiminy and his friens were standing by. Timon: (landing) Uhh! Pumbaa: (landingj) Ooh! Timon: (calling into the hole) Ma! I think we got their attention! At the underground, Uncle Max is busily digging, and Timon's parents are carrying support beams. Timon's Mother: Not yet! Keep stalling! Timon's Father: We'll let you know if we're ready! Uncle Max: (singing obsessively) Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah... Back with Jiminy, Timon, and Pumbaa, they backed up against a rock wall and illuminated by the red firelight. Timon: (panicked) Okay... Jiminy Cricket: Now what? With that, Timon began juggling sticks and dishes, while Pumbaa gestures toward him and grinned as the hyenas stop dead, bewildered. Banzai: (nonplussed) You gotta be kidding me. Then, Timon stood with the dishes balanced on the sticks on his nose and hands, spinning. Timon: (even more panicked) Now, Ma? Dad? Timon's Mother: (from underground) Need more time, Honey! Timon's Father: (from underground) We'll be done soon! As Timon and Pumbaa linked arms and danced, grinning tensely. the hyenas glared at them and look insulted. Timon: (grasping at straws) Uh... freestyle! Scuttle: Shall we, Boomer? Boomer: Yeah! Happy to, Scuttle! Happy to! (chuckles) So, Timon and Pumbaa started breakdancing with Scuttle, Dinky, and Boomer as the hyenas laugh and applauded. Shenzi: Ooh, encore, encore! Banzai: No, no, no. You mean, "entree, entree." Shenzi: No, you right. Let's just eat 'em. (as they advance on them) Timon: (at the edge of his wits) Is it ready yet, Ma?! Timon's Mother: (from underground) Not yet! Keep stalling! Timon nervously drumed his fingertips together, chattering his teeth, and bitting his nails as the hyenas approached with sinister laughter. But then, Timon got an idea as he waved his arms in a "time-out" signal. Timon: (approaching the hyenas) Waaait a minute. Hold on a second. Pumbaa: (confused, then severe) Uh, Timon? What are you doin'? Timon: (theatrically, down on one knee, proposal-style) Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena... would you do me the honor of becoming... my bride? Iago: You're kidding me! With the hyenas dumbfounded, Pumbaa gulped, his mouth falling wide open with Jiminy and his friends in a shock. Shenzi paused for a beat before responding. Shenzi: I don't think so! Timon: (milking it) Shenzi Marie, please. I know what you're thinking: "We're too different." "It'll never work." "What will the children look like?" Back with Pumbaa, who is still frozen with shock, mouth wide open until Big Mama closed for him. Shenzi: (disgusted) Ooh, that violates so many laws of nature. Timon: (backing up against the wall) Listen to me! The problems of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to hill of termites in this nutty circle-of-life thing. And so I ask you: If not now, when? If not me, who? (miserably; pleading) I'm lonely. Sebastian: At least you still got friends like us, Mon. Pumbaa: (tapping him on the shoulder, sniffling, putting the best face on his shattered emotions) Can I be your best man? Banzai: I say we skip the wedding, and go straight to the buffet! As the hyenas draw near, Timon's mother popped up from the hole. Timon's Mother: Now? Timon: (nonchalant) Sure, if you're ready. Timon's Mother: (noticing the hyenas) Oh! (dropped back down into the hole; calling to his husband and Uncle Max} Now, Boys! Now! Timon's Father: That's our cue! So, Uncle Max kicked out one of the tunnel supports, which fell and took out the rest in a series, like dominoes. Uncle Max: Hyenas in the hole! The ground under the hyenas crumbled and collapsed, they backed off, yelping, as the crack follows them rapidly. Shenzi: Huh? Hyenas: Huh. Banzai: (screamed) The crack suddenly stopped expanding as one of the supports hit an embedded rock and doesn't fall, the hyenas stopped retreating, and looked back at Timon and Pumbaa angrily. Uncle Max and Timon's parents popped out of the hole. Uncle Max: I need help. It didn't work. Banzai: (approaching again) Hey, it works for me! Then, Timon's family are backed up against the rock wall. Timon's Mother: (panicked) What are we gonna do? Timon first looked terrified, he then looked at the ground under the hyenas, noticing where the crack ended up. He steeled himself, then ran headlong at Shenzi, aiming between her legs. Lightning flashes. Shenzi: What?! Timon's Mother: Timon, no! Timon's Father: What's he doing!? Timon dived into the crack and rushes along it, pursued by the hyenas' growls and snapping teeth. He made it past, and the hyenas lost interest in him, focusing back on Pumbaa, Jiminy, his friends, and Timon's family, who hugged each other in terror. Banzai: Let's get 'em. Timon dived for the last tunnel support, it crumbled on impact. The hyenas leaped for their victims, Pumbaa, Jiminy, his friends, and Timon's family gasp and steel themselves as lightning flashes. Jiminy Cricket: Look out! Big Mama: Incoming! As Shenzi landed right in front of them however, the ground gave way, followed by the whole ledge area collapsing into a huge crater, swallowing all the hyenas whole. The hyenas slide through a huge subterranean tunnel complex, screaming, until they disappear into the darkness. Meanwhile, Simba leaped up to confront Scar at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at Simba's mercy. Simba: (quietly, severely) Murderer. Scar: Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you. Simba: You don't deserve to live. Scar: But, Simba, I am... ah... (unsure of his tactic) family. It's the hyenas, (regaining composure) who are the real enemy. It was their fault, it was their idea! Overhearing that, Arthur and Cecil knew about Scar's betrayl. Cecil: Did you hear that, Artie? Arthur: I sure did, Cec, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed should hear of this. So, they took off searching for the hyena trio. Simba: Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie. Scar: What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...? (ingratiating grin) Simba: No, Scar. I'm not like you. Scar: (greatly relieved) Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me, I mean, anything. Simba: Run! Runaway, Scar, and never return. Scar: Yes. Of course. As Simba glared at Scar, he looked down and saw a pile of hot coals. Scar: As you wish, Your majesty! (swiped the coals into Simba's face) Simba: Aaah! With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba pawed the coals away as Scar leaped and attacks. There is a fight in slow motion, both Scar and Simba landed heavy blows. Simba got knocked on his back, Scar leaped through the flames at him. Simba gathered courage and uses Scar's momentum in a "throw" similar to Nala's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge. Then, Scar tumbled to the bottom. Pumbaa: (with finality) I'd say Scar is down and out. Uncle Max: (triumphantly) We did it. We did it! Jiminy Cricket: We sure did! Timon's Mother: (consumed with worry, shaking Uncle Max by the chest hair) Where's Timon? Where's my baby? He's hurt! (flinged Uncle Max away) Oh, no! Oh, no! He's dead! (grabbed Pumbaa by the nose and slammed him to the ground, looking downright insane) Or worse! W-we gotta find him. We've gotta find him! Timon: (emerging from the hole) It's okay, Ma. Timon's Mother: (grabbed him and shakes him} Oh, please. It is not okay! Don't you tell me it's okay! (recognizing him, gasping) Timmy! (embracing him in a bear hug) Mmm-mm! My son... the hero. Timon's Father: Way to go, Son. Timon: Thanks, Dad. As Timon's mother reached up as though to comb his hair, but caught herself, looking at her hands in embarrassment. Timon: (lowering his head so she can reach it) You missed a spot. (as she combed it and dusted him off) Uncle Max: (overcoming; crying) That's so beautiful! (grabbing Timon and hugs him tight around the neck) Timon: (eyes bugging out) Choking... Not breathing... As for Scar, he weakly got up. He saw Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed approaching and smiled. Ed however had a very angry look on his face. Scar: Ahh, my friends. Shenzi: Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy! Banzai: Yeah. Now, that's what I heard. Shenzi and Banzai: Ed? Ed: (laughs evilly) Scar: (very nervously) No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO! As the hyenas began to attack Scar to his death, Arthur and Cecil waited their moment to devour what's left of him. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225